


Secret Meeting

by CarmillaQueenBrittana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaQueenBrittana/pseuds/CarmillaQueenBrittana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Regina have a midday tryst in the library's most private row.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meeting

Regina loved the Storybrooke library. She loved the smell of the books, the calmness of the atmosphere, and the level of privacy each row allowed. It was a truly magical place once you got over the cheap, hand-me-down books, the irritating patrons, and the wobbly study tables.

What made the place truly magical to Regina, was the quiet librarian who spread her legs for her each evening she came in. Belle French, the seemingly quiet and innocent librarian, who also happened to be Rumple's wife, was not the woman everyone in Storybrooke thought her to be. She was far more interesting than the mousy, quiet woman who immersed herself in various novels while in the presence of the townsfolk. She was much more like her cursed self, Lacey, than anything else. At least, that's what she was like with Regina.

With Regina, she let loose. She was wild, unattainable, adventurous, and rough.

She had no problem dragging Regina into the row furthest from the library entrance, dropping her skirt, sitting on one of the study tables and spreading her legs as wide as they could go. She had no problem showing Regina how much she wanted her; how much she wanted her to fuck her; how much she wanted to be pleasured.

And Regina had no problem granting her requests. Just as she was doing now.

Regina had entered the library earlier that day with this in mind. She was in the row furthest from the entrance, Belle leaning heavily against the nearest bookshelf, one leg draped over Regina's shoulder, with the other foot planted firmly on the ground. Regina had one hand rested atop Belle's thigh, while the other was resting on the woman's hip, her thumb pressing into Belle's clit and her tongue buried deep inside her cunt.

Belle moaned above her as her she speared her tongue in and out of the woman's pussy, her thumb pressing harder on her clit as she continued to tongue fuck her. The librarian tangled her fingers into Regina's perfectly coiffed locks as the woman's head bobbed back and forth, their gazes locked as she did so.

Regina moved her thumb from Belle's clit and replaced her thumb with her mouth, sucking on the engorged clit roughly. The move elicited a low moan from the librarian and Regina pulled back and smirked in triumph. Belle chuckled at the look and rolled her eyes playfully, tugging the woman's head back toward her aching pussy.

Regina leaned forward and ran her tongue over the expanse of Belle's slit, enjoying the shudder that passed through the woman at the move, the leg thrown over shoulder hooking her closer. She continued to tease her tongue on the slit, eliciting small whimpers from the other woman.

"Regina." Belle panted.

"Yes, dear?" She mumbled, sending vibrations through the woman's pussy.

Belle moaned. "Stop teasing."

Regina chuckled darkly and complied, bringing her free hand to the woman's slit and entering her with two fingers. Belle's grip on Regina's head tightened as the woman sucked her clit into her mouth and finger-fucked her tight pussy. Regina curled her fingers with each thrust, enjoying the breathy whimpers the action received. She twirled, curled, and slammed her perfectly manicured digits into the woman, burying them inside her knuckle deep.

She added another two fingers, stretching the tight hole wider, four fingers now buried deeply inside of Belle's cunt. Belle moaned so loudly, Regina was sure the library's other patrons had heard her. But, at the moment, neither of them seemed to care.

Regina slammed her fingers inside of the woman, enjoying the sight of her slick fingers, shiny with the librarian's wetness, moving in and out of the woman in a rhythmic pace. She felt the woman's walls tighten and brought her mouth back to the woman's clit, sucking on it to help bring her to the edge.

Sure enough, Belle came with a breathy moan, her juices squirting onto Regina's chin and mouth, and slumped against the shelf, her body shuddering from the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Regina licked her lips and used the back of her hand to wipe the wetness from her chin.

Belle unhooked her leg from Regina's shoulder and wobbly brought it to the floor, holding onto the shelf to keep herself steady. Regina rose from her spot on the floor, stretching out her cramped muscles, and brought her wet fingers to her lips, sucking the woman's cum off of each digit slowly and meticulously, winking at Belle as she did so. Belle watched with hooded eyes.

Once Regina was sure each digit was clean, she ran her fingers through her hair, combing out the tangles Belle's grasp had formed, and offered the librarian a cocky smirk.

"Same time again tomorrow?"

Belle nodded.

Regina smiled. "See you later, Miss French."

And so Regina left, leaving behind a skirt-less, sexually spent librarian, vowing to return the next day so could do the same thing all over again.


End file.
